Jaguar: Elusive Bat
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Jaguar; a super-powered teen who recently arrived in Gotham, who is more elusive than Batman... Blur; a supposedly dead teenage superhero. What do they have in common? They're both from the future, from different futures, both were horrible. Jaguar has to prevent his from happening, but then Blur returns from the grave and falls in love with him... Sequel to Blur: The New Speedster
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jaguar, you have to use those blueprints, build the time machine, stop this from happening!" was my leaders last command. She was the first dead, and I didn't obey until I was the only one left.

We were the last remainants of Justice. Without my friends, there was no hope for me. I had to use my great-grandfathers blueprints, I had to travel back in time to stop it.

I'd gone back in time, to Gotham. A newspaper drifted by, and I caught it.

_Gotham Press_

_May 21 2011_

The night of the factory mission, the night Blur plunged into the sea. I looked at the sunset, no matter what I did, I couldn't stop this. I had to find a place where my great-grandfather wouldn't find me.

I thought, then decided the best action would be to hide as Daniel. I'd have to change my last name, because people keep an eye on the Waynes, so they'd know if they had another kid, especially my age.

Smith. I'll be Daniel Smith. I looked around at the rooftops, then at my Jaguar costume. Even here, I couldn't not be a vilgante. It's in my blood, and it'd become a habit. Knowing where people would rob for a while would come in handy.

I disappeared into the night to the first jewlery store that would be robbed. I had a city to protect.

After all, I was a bat through blood, so this is my city.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**May 21 2013**

_Batman POV_

"Alfred, turn on the news." I told him, "I'll be out in a minute." once I stepped into the living room, I groaned. The yearly report of the cleanup of Bludhavens river, the Serpent Stream.

"Today something, or, rather, someone interesting has been found in the Serpent Stream." My thumb went to switch the channel, but something caught my eye. A figure dressed in black. "Blur, who drowned two years ago to save Nightwing, our city's hero, has been brought out of the river." There! Blur was being lifted out of the river by a crane.

Just then Nightwing burst onto the camera. "Give me her body." he ordered, but they ignored him.

"Today is an extraordary day, to recover the body of-" the reporter continued, but was cut off by Dick.

"Give me her body!" he snapped, to get her attention, as well as the attenion of the crane operator. "She died Young Justice, Young justice is an extension of the League. League look after each other. Give. Me. Her. Body." he said the last four with delebrate slowness.

The camera point of view changes, showing Nightwing giving the crane operator a bat-glare, and I can't help but feel a glimmer of pride. _I taught him that_, I thought, pleased.

The crane operator held Nightwings gaze for a few moments, but then gave in. He turned the crane and handed Nightwing, ever so gently, Blur's body. Once Nightwing had her body, he shot a grappling hook, and disappeared into the night with Blur.

I thought back to the day after Blur had died, how it had affected Nightwing.

_***730 days ago***_

_"Blur was the final straw!" Nightwing snarled, "I'm quitting the Team." Everyone froze. Shock evident on thier faces._

_"B- But Nightwing!" Kid Flash protested, "Why?"_

_"I can't handle this." he said, "Besides, I need to focus on Bludhaven. I'm leaving the Team. If something comes up in Bludhaven where I need your help, I'll call you. If you're sent to Bludhaven, then let me know."_

_"Why?" M'ggan asked, in shock. "You enjoyed the Team. Besides now that __**most people**__ have calmed down, I have something to show you all, it's better than explaining."_

_"FIne, show me, than I'm gone." Nightwing said, and he saw what happened, without a single movement. Afterward, his gaze, just like the others, drifted over his fellow teammates. "Bye." He turned and exited the Cave, never to return._

Maybe now that he's recovered Blur's body he can return to the Cave. I thought, heaeding up, deciding not to tell the others what happened. If they want to know, they should have watched the news.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Nightwing POV_

After leaving the river cleanup, I carried Blur to a rooftop. With nothing better to do for the moment, I started to sing.

"_Hush little Blur, don't say a word, Dickie's gonna get you a mockingbird._" I started, then looked at Blur.

"Shut up. You still have horrible singing." she said. I looked at her, shock evident on my face. "Yea, I don't understand why I'm alive either. You know about my past?"

"Yea." I said, "You have all our powers."

"All your strengths and weaknesses." she corrected. "I don't care for calling them 'powers'."

"Understandable." I said, "I understand everything."

"You understand everything up until I cut off the flow of memories to M'ggan." she, once again, corrected.

"Yea... Sorry about that." I apoligized, shepishly.

"You don't have anything to apoligize for." She said, not looking at me.

"But I do!" I protested, "It's my fault you ended up in the water, don't you dare say otherwise."

"I don't blame you." she informed me, "How long has it been?"

"Two years." I whispered, ashamed, I shouldn't have let her remain underwater for so long... "It's been two years."

"Stop thinking those things!" she snapped, "It's hard to focus on the problem at hand with you thinking those _pitiful_ thoughts."

"Sorry." I apoligized, "What's the problem at hand?"

"Well, mister genious, glad you asked." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "The problem is, if I've been underwater for two years, then obviously everyone thinks I'm dead. We need to get to Mount Justice."

"How do you suggest we do that?" I suggested, "Because, yes, everyone dooes think you're dead."

"You'll have to carry me there." she said, disappointed look on her face. "Unless I can go invisable, which I don't think I can."

"You can phase through objects." I offered, "You do go invisable when that happens."

"No." she said, "You took 'custody' of my body. If you travel through Bludhaven without it, then people will start to become suspicious."

"Fine." I said, giving in. "Just pretend your dead still. Remember, the yearly cleanup has a report on the news, so theres a chance Batman knows you escaped the water. He might have told the others." Suddenly she grinned.

"I have an idea..." she leaned in and started whispering.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Batgirl POV_

When Batman arrived in the cave, we were all shocked. He hadn't been here since the factory mission, he had chosen to send the missions via another League member. He'd been hit by Blurs death as hard as Nightwing was.

Probably because she was Nightwings great-granddaughter. I can't believe he didn't tell us. All our mentors betrayed us, not only them, but Nightwing knew part of it. He betrayed us too.

"_Recognized, Nightwing, B01._"

"_Recognized, Blur, B10_." Wait, Blur? I looked at Batman, the only of us not surprised. Nightwing walked into the room, carrying Blurs body. It stung, knowing that my great-granddaughter had thrown herself off that dock to save Nightwing. That it had killed her.

"So, Batman, how'd you know?" Nightwing asked, focusing his gaze on Bruce.

"In case you forgot, the yearly cleanup of Blurhavens river, the Serpent Stream, has a news report." he replied, keeping Nightwings gaze. "It showed up a little early because of what was found in it." His gaze turned to Blur, and his face softened, something no one had ever thought would happen. "I figured you would bring her here, after waiting a bit."

"They don't call you the Worlds Greatest Detective for nothing." Kid Flash said. "Speaking of Blur, it's obvious that she knew your identity, so why don't we know? She did send her memories to M'ggan, who showed them to us."

"She only sent bits of it." Nightwing replied, quickly, "She filtered it so we would only know what we needed to know. Although she filtered out which of us went with which."

"How do you know that, Richard?" Artemis asked.

"It was obvious from the memory gaps." he lied, but so well only Robin, Batman and I caught it. "Some fo them we remember, suggesting that she filtered it." He was hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

"Oh." Artemis said, then she turned to Blur, "What are we going to do with her? As far as we know only Batman knows about her, and none of the other League members." Nightwing turned and set Blurs body down on the couch, and I noticed she was playing dead. I smirked.

"What is it Batgirl?" Robin asked. "Why are you smirking?" I blinked out of my realization, then turned to him.

"Nothing." I lied, "I'm just please we finally have her bosy so we can have a proper burial." I noticed Nightwing catching my lie, and I caught his eyes, then took a one second glance to Blur.

He looked, and also noticed the slight riase and fall, and shot me a look, silently asking me not to call attenion to it. Kid Flash started poking her.

"She's so damp..." he complained.

"Hey.. Kid Flash.. did you know the walking dead are real?" I asked, and he looked at me, face paling. "Yea, Nightwing told me about dealing with them in Bludhaven. It's a shame that there aren't any on Gotham."

"I could care less." Batman interrupted, "If they enter Gotham, then I will deal with them. I respect Nightwing enough to let him deal with them alone."

"Respect?" Nightwing asked, "Since when did you respect me? Since you replaced me with another Robin when I was kidnapped? Since you refused to even talk to me when we saved your life? Since you tried to get me out of the hero business? I don't think so." And... there it was. Nightwings resentment towards Batman. The only reason he left Gotham. "I don't blame **him**" he gestured to Jason, "for any of this. I only blame you." I could tell it was taking all of Dicks self control to remain in the room, which he normally wouldn't do.

"Hey, stop it." Kid Flash said, "Your mentor and pròtege. You shouldn't fight."

"I'm not his pròtege anymore, Kid Flash. I'm Nightwing, when I was Robin I was his pròtege." Nightwing corrected. The room fell silent, and Wally went back to poking Blur.

Suddenly Blur smacked Wallys hand, causing him to jump back.

"AHH!" he screamed, "THE WALKING DEAD!" Nightwing, Blur and I burst into laughter while the others just stood there in shock.

"I can't believe you did that, 'Wing." I said through my laughter, "I woulda told you guys, but I wanted to see what they had planned." I tried explaining to my teammates.

"How'd you know?" Wally asked, still on the floor.

"There was a faint rise and fall of her chest." I said, "So, although I didn't know what they had planned, I knew she was, at least, alive. I decided to make the Walking Dead comment to freak you out. Batman probably knew I wasn't exactly truthful."

"Sometimes it feels like the city **is** run by the walking dead though." Nightwing said, sitting down, "Most of the people in the city have a dead conscience. I'm just lucky enough to be an exception."

"I'm take Blur to her room." I offered, scooping her up. Once a safe distance from the others, I looked at her. "Your room is just as you left it, Nightwing forced us to keep it in top condition."

"Ok." she said, "Set me on my bed please?" She typed in the code for her room, and it opened. I nodded, and set her on her bed. She easily fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once I woke up, I saw Batgirl was right. My room was prefectly clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. I sighed, then began my workouts to repair the harm done to my body by two years of being underwater.

_***24 Days later***_

Finally on my feet, I exited my room, and who should I startle but Kid Flash.

"Agh!" he screamed, and I gave him a look.

"Seriously?" I asked, "What is it with you and screming around me?" I shook my head, and headed into the kitchen.

"Blur? On your feet already?" Nightwing asked. "I'm surprised." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, not really. I'm surprised that you got Wally to scream again. he normally doesn't scream because of the same person twice... Unless they're a Bat, which you are, through blood."

"I'm not really descended from Batman, I'm descended from you, a bird." I replied, correcting him again. Batman walked in, and upon seeing me, walked over.

"I would've thought you'd still be in your room." he commented, "No matter, I have a mission for you." he exited the room, and I shrugged my shoudlers to my friends, then followed him. He sound-proofed the room, then turned to me.

"What's my mission?" I asked.

"There's a new vigilante in Gotham." he said, "I know you know the place well enough to keep an eye on him. We know nothing about him, I expect you to remain hidden."

"Why don't you do surveillance?" I asked, "It is your city, you know it much better than I do."

"Because he's too fast." Batman replied, "It also appears he knows my tricks. I need information on this Jaguar, he seems to know where crime is going to happen before it happens." Something clicked in my mind.

"But- but that's impossible!" I said, wondering if Jaguar was also from the future.

"You know as well as I do that's it's not." Batman said, "Since he also knows my tricks, we have to assume that he's from the future. Not yours, but another one, since you stopped yours."

"I accept the mission." the words rolled out of my mouth. "I'll do surveillance. However, I'll have to remain out of sight the entire time, because, as you know, the world thinks I'm dead."

"That's the point." he said, "Who better than a dead speedster to watch a boy who doesn't exist?" I nodded, and exited the room.

"Well?" Nightwing asked. "What's he want you to do?" I ignored him, and set the Zeta to Gotham.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gotham. I never though I'd be relieved to be here. All the crime, all the pollution. All the darkness. I went intangable, and started exploring Gotham, searching for the Jaguar.

Within minutes, I'd found him. With all the minds in Gotham, his was the only one that didn't belong. I could tell he'd been in Gotham for two years, but not much else.

For three days I followed him, intangable. For three days I noted his fighting style. For three days I watched him heading to crime scenes before they become so. For three das I became more and more sure that he was from the future.

So, when he was taking a break, a rare event, I floated next to him, and became tangable again.

"What's your story?" I asked, startling him. I sat next to him. His gaze drifted down my costume, surprise evident on his face.

"You're Blur, aren't you?" he asked, I nodded, waiting. "I'm Jaguar, Daniel Wayne. I'm from a future, like you, but, it's worse."

"Impossible!" I nearly shouted, remembering the citizens who thought I was dead. "Nothing could be worse than Slade and Darksied!"

"Yes, there is." he said. "Slade, Darksied, and the Joker." My blood chilled, "Slade and Darkseid allowed Joker free reign of Gotham, because that's all he wanted."

"Ok, now I agree." I said, looking at the rising sun, mentally shielding the both of us from the League, and Young Justice. "It is worse. Tell me more."

"Ok, so, as you probably know, I'm Batmans descendant. Great-grandson to be exact." He said, "Not just Batman either. Other heroes too..."

"Like me." I said, "I get it. Purebred hero."

"Not quite..." he said, "You do know about Thalia and Bruce?" He looked up at me, and I thought for a minute.

"Yea, they had a thing a bit ago." I said, "Why? They have your grandfather?" He shook his head.

"Not for another year." he affirmed. "Anyways, we should get going." I nodded, and climbed to my feet.

"I'll remain invisable." I told him, "Until I have another costume. Then I'll work with you, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good." he said, grinning. "Time to move." I nodded, and became intangable, then followed his lead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Two months later***

_Robin POV_

I was driving the R-cycle through Gotham traffic. I was waiting for a light to turn green with my comm buzzed, alerting me that Batman had something to say.

"Robin, we've got a robbery at Gotham National Bank to deal with." Batman said through the comm. "Get there now."

"On my way." I said, turning my R-cycle around to head there. One minute leter I'd arrived, only to see two figures disappear into the night just as Batman arrived.

"Robin, it looks like Jaguar and Mockingjay beat us here." Batman said, "Look aorund for any hints as to who they are." We were following a familiar pattern, the same one we'd followed for the past week.

"Ok, Batman." I said, as I walked around the scene, I saw a white card sticking out of an area between two bricks, so I pulled it out.

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word,_

_I know all the words that are unheard,_

_._

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word,_

_you are the one that is never heard._

I stopped before I read anything else that was meant for Nightwing, and my eyes widened, realizing that we won't figure this out on our own.

"Batman, I think I found something." I said, "I need to Zeta **now**." He turned to me, confused, and he saw the urgency in my eyes.

"Why?" he asked as I ran to the R-cycle, stopped and turned to him. Then I continued to the R-cycle.

"Because I have a clue I think Nightwing can figure out." I answered, hopping onto the R-cycle. "Can you finish up here alone? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course." he said, "You forget, I used to be solo." I rolled my eyes, then took off to the Zeta. "You can take the rest of the night off, I'll get Batgirl to finish with me." I heard through my comm.

I entered the Zeta, and pushed the button to go up to Mount Justice, the familiar sensation of my atoms getting taken apart, and then reconstructed.

"_Recognized, Robin B13._" A mechanical voice said as I arrived, and I looked around.

"No, Batman, I refuse to take the rest of the night off. Where's Nightwing?" I ask, worried.

"Right here, Jaybird." he said, and I turned to my left to see him. "What is it?" I silently hand him the card, and his eyes widened as he read it. "No way." The last two words came as a whisper, and I could barely hear it.

I was dieing to know what he was reading, but also angry with myself for reading more than needed. I decided that if he offered to tell me, I would accept, and under **no other** circumstances would I learn what message was sent to him.

I looked at Nightwing, then the note.

Nightwing, the note.

Nightwing. The note.

Nightwing. Note.

I mentaly smacked myself, it's none of your buisness! I scolded myself, already heading back to Gotham, knowing somethings happening crimewise. Crime always happens there, and Batman, Robin, and Batgirl exist to keep the crime at bay.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Nightwing POV_

"_Recognized, Robin B13._" A mechanical voice said as Robin arrived, andheI looked around.

"No, Batman, I refuse to take the rest of the night off. Where's Nightwing?" he asked, seeming worried.

"Right here, Jaybird." I said, and Robin turned to his left to see me. "What is it?" he silently, and calmly handed me the card.

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word._

_I know all the words that are unheard._

_._

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word, _

_You aren't the one that is never heard,_

_._

_Hush little Dickie, don't say a word,_

_I'm from the generation, third._

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, don't say a word,_

_I'm a descendant of a popular bird._

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, don't say a word,_

_You are the bird that is undeterred_

_._

_Hush little Nightwing, keep your feelings at bay,_

_Blur'll just be the Mockingjay._

My eyes widened. "No way." I whispered, feeling a calm sense of relief.

She was sending me a message. She wasn't Blur anymore, she was all right, she was the Mockingjay. So long as Mockingjay lives, she lives.

"What is it 'Wing?" Wally asked, and I hid the note from him.

"Nothing important." I said, "Only our only evidance in weeks that Blur's still alive." His eyes widened.

"Give me that!" he said, and I tore it in half, handing him the little bit that says _Blur'll just be the Mockingjay._ He turned to me. "What's on the other half?"

"Nothing of importance." I said, "Besides, you couldn't care. Now give it back, I need to give it to the Founding members." Wally sighed, and handed it back. I remembered when M'ggan had played the memories given to her by Blur, I noticed that my name, along with Batgirl's, and Batman's wasn't on there, and she'd filtered off Jason's last name.

It might have something to do with Batman. Everytime I met her, she gave off the impression that she was either **as** paranoid as Batman, or **more **paranoid than him.

I set the Zeta to take me to the Watchtower, and once up there, I handed J'onn the note. Afterwards, he turned to me.

"What do you think this means, Nightwing?" he asked, and I shot him a look.

"I think it means that Blur is alive, but she's hiding from us, for some reason." I began, "She's returned to crimefighting, under a new name. Since she's working with this Jaguar person, then obviously he's on the right side." I looked at him, "That's all I can get out of this note." He nodded.

"Well then, it seems you have good detective skills." Batman said as he walked in. "Let me see." J'onn handed over the note.

"I learned from the best." I told Batman, and then handed over the other half. "Wally insisted on reading it, so I had to tear it."

"Understandable." he replied. "I can't get any more out of this, seems you finally got as good as me."

"Not quite." I said, "She's also telling me to keep ahold of my feelings."

"I apoligize." Batman said, his voice lowering. "For not giving you the respect you deserve. You should help with the case, we could use your detective skills." I hesisated, and looked at him.

"Mean it?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, it'd be harder to miss anything with another pair of eyes... I'll do it." He grinned.

"Welcome aboard, Nightwing." he offered his hand, and I shook it, hopes up for the first time in days. "Let's get to work." We turned to the Zeta, ready to begin.


End file.
